Saving Grace
by closet geek
Summary: Lost Boys fic A new gang comes to town. But what are they running from and will it follow them to Santa Carla? r&r please
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this because I'm obsessed with the movie 'The Lost Boys' and I felt that there should be more fanfic about it. This has original characters in it, only because there are no people in the movie I could put the boys with (down with star). Read and review please.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Jezabel let the wind run through her long, red-streaked hair as she pushed her bike up to it's final gear. She shot ahead of the rest of her gang, dodging traffic as she sped along the freeway.  
  
  
  
"Slow the fuck down!" yelled Elizabeth from behind her, revving her bike to its full speed. "You know we can't keep up to your bloody bike!"  
  
  
  
Jez smirked and let out a short, throaty laugh. She eased her bike back to the lower gears and fell back to the others.  
  
  
  
"Damn British bikes" she heard Sherry mutter.  
  
  
  
"Not my fault you guys have crappy American bikes Sher."  
  
  
  
"Shut up both of you," Helen said, "we're almost there."  
  
  
  
They all heard a giggled from behind them. "Can't wait! Santa Carla here we come!" yelled Catherine.  
  
  
  
Jez smiled slightly at the youngest member, then focused her attention back to the road ahead of her. In the distance she could see the blinding lights of the boardwalk lighting up he black sky.  
  
  
  
"Why are we going to this dirt town anyway? There are plenty of other places we could go."  
  
  
  
"Because here it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack if anyone is looking for us Hel. Perfectly safe."  
  
  
  
Hel snorted and glared at Jez's back. Tension grew between them. Elizabeth and Catherine shifted uncomfortably on their bikes.  
  
  
  
"Is Demetri meeting us there?" Sher asked, trying to break the sounds of the monotonous droning of their engines.  
  
  
  
"He said he'd be there in a week, maybe more. Something about stopping in L.A." Jez shrugged.  
  
  
  
They drove in silence for the next hour. Slowly the blinding lights of the boardwalk came into view. Next to it they could see the beach stretch for miles to the side of it and the moon glinting off the ripples of the ocean. The continued to ride until they had gotten into the town, then they veered off to the beach. When they got there they all hopped off of their bikes. Everyone stretched and rubbed their sore muscles.  
  
  
  
  
Jez closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the salty ocean air.   
  
  
  
'Safe.'  
  
  
  
  
Images flashed before her. Betrayal. Hurt. Their home being burned down. Them being chased to this god forsaken town.   
  
  
  
Jez opened her eyes quickly and fought back tears. She hardened her face. She turned to her gang again, to find that Hel was looking at her with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"Aw, is our fearless leader crying?" she mocked.  
  
  
  
Catherine shot her a cold look. "Shut up Hel, everyone one is depressed and your not helping so shut your trap."  
  
  
  
Hel hissed at her and would have attacked if Elizabeth and Sherry hadn't closed around Catherine and growled at her. Hel looked at them with contempt but wisely didn't say anything.   
  
  
  
Jez turned to face the boardwalk. "Watch out Santa Carla." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
r&r 


	2. 2

I don't own the lost boys. If I did do you think I'd be sitting here typing on the computer when I could be doing unmentionables with them? Anyway, just to let you know (because you'll be confused later on if you don't know), Star and Michael are part of the gang, but they're still half's. They're just kind of there and have no real purpose in the gang. Oh and the ending of the movie NEVER HAPPENED.   
  
  
  
R&R please!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
David's cold blue eyes scanned the crowd along the boardwalk, extending his senses throughout the multitudes of laughing mortals. He felt his senses tingle, not for the first time that night, and tried in vain to catch the source of the disturbance. Something new had come to Santa Carla. He began to walk through the crowds. Paul, Dwayne, and Marco followed close behind him. From the corner of his eye Davis could see Star and Michael stand up from the bench they had previously been sitting on and fall behind all of them.  
  
  
  
"Eyes open boys, something's here." He muttered behind him. Immediately they began to move their eyes over the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Catherine shifted her silver-blonde hair over her shoulder as she and then rest of the gang slowed down and finally stopped on the boardwalk. They hopped off their bikes again and looked around. Catherine's eyes shifted over the people, buildings, and rides in wonder.   
  
  
  
"Can we go on that?" she asked, pointing to a particularly big rollercoaster.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "No way in hell you're getting me even near that thing Cat. Plus I'm starving! Can we grab a bite?" she asked Jez, flicking her fangs with her tongue.  
  
  
  
"Pick your choices, but be back here by the bikes in an hour. I think someone's here besides us."  
  
  
  
Hel raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight. We not only run away from our hunting grounds, chased by something we could probably have killed, but we run to a place that has even more people who, more then likely, want to kill us too." Hel rolled her eyes. "Good job oh fearless leader."  
  
  
  
Jez turned to face Hel, then, after a moment's consideration, decided against attacking her full out, turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
"Be back here in an hour!" she yelled as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
"Bitch." Muttered Hel.  
  
  
  
  
"Lay off her Hel." Sher said. "We've all been through too much to put up with your bitching today. She's done the best she could, much better then you could ever have done." With that she walked off into the crowd, looking for a meal.   
  
  
  
  
"Tough luck Hel!" Liz said, smirking. Cat giggled along with her and together they wandered off.   
  
  
  
  
Hel stood a few more moments, seething and glaring at anyone who passed her by. Finally, when her hunger grew, she pouted and meandered into the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It would bring me lots of joy if you told me what you think of the story. 


	3. 3

New chapter up!! I'd like to thank the amazing person who's the only person that's reviewing right now (and probably the only one who's reading this). *glomps dawn* Thank you!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from The Lost Boys (although I wish I did!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Cat licked her fans as she and Sher followed stealthily behind a couple who had just turned off the boardwalk and was headed for the beach.  
  
  
  
Sher snickered. "Idiots." She muttered to Cat as the couple continued to venture farther into the dark.  
  
  
  
Cat giggled quietly. "Which one do you want?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"The guy, although he is kinda lacking I the looks department."  
  
  
  
Cat smirked. "Yeah, he's not exactly Tom Cruise, is he?"   
  
  
  
Sher began to move to the side. "I'll take the left side, you take the right. Well rush them and - what the fuck?" she yelled, starling the couple in front of them. The couple looked around quickly and, when not seeing anything, bolted.  
  
  
  
Cat sighed in frustration. "What the hell was that Sher? You just gave us away!" She started towards Sher, then froze. Standing in front of Sher were four vampire vamped out.   
  
  
  
The vampire the appeared to be the leader shifted back to normal. A small smirk appeared on his face.   
  
  
  
"And what would two lovely vampiresses like you be doing here?" he said quietly, the smirk never leaving is face.   
  
  
  
Sher backed up slowly to stand beside Cat. "We might be able to rush them quickly, then go find Jez. She'll know what to do."  
  
  
  
"What was that?" the vampire said again. "You wouldn't be trying to get away from us, would you? That wouldn't be very nice."  
  
  
  
"Well we're not very nice people." Cat said with a sneer on her face. The other three vampires chuckled as they shifted back to normal too.   
  
  
  
"What are we going to do with them David?" the tall blonde one behind the leader said.  
  
  
  
"We could have some fun with them." The stoctic brunette said, smirking a bit.  
  
  
  
David waved his hand to silence them.   
  
  
  
"Where are the others?" the leader asked in the same eerie voice.  
  
  
  
"What makes you think that there are others with us?"   
  
  
  
A small smirk appeared on his face. "There are others beside you because I'm feeling an energy sign around here much more powerful then either of you could make."  
  
  
  
"Jez" Cat whispered before Sher could stop her.  
  
  
  
"Ah, so her name is Jez, is it?"  
  
  
  
"Nice one dipshit." Sher said, smacking her upside the head.  
  
  
  
David quickly walked behind them and put his arms around their shoulders, digging is fingers in and preventing them from moving.  
  
  
  
"I think its time that we met this Jez." He gave a short laugh. "This shoulder be interesting."  
  
  
  
Review please!!!!! 


End file.
